fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC25 / Transcript
Okinawa Arc, Episode 25: Journey to Okinawa! The Sunshine Beach! The plane was landed at Okinawa islands. Shortly after, everyone came down from the airplane, and was gathered together in the Naha Airport. Hermione became very cheerful and enthusiastic. Hermione: Uwaaah, the sun and heat is so intense, and it really suited me since it reinforced my Supernatural Element that represented the fire. Azmaria: *sweatdropped* The summer is so too hot... I'm going to be burnt tar. Jo: We can enjoy the summer holidays, and then it was Regina who had everything organized. Ion: Everyone gathered in Okinawa and this will cost at least 7 million yen. Juliet raise her both arms. Juliet: Ah roooooo! I going to enjoy at Okinawa! When Meg glanced at Romeo, Meg smirked maliciously as she was prepared to make a public prank. Unbeknownst to her, Meg put on ketchup on Romeo's head, then discreetly go away. Then, she holds a kitchen stove that contained the eggs in the dish and threw it on Romeo's face. Romeo: Eh? I see all white? Juliet bounces after the fried egg on Romeo's face with an excited face, she eaten it and licked the ketchup from his hair which embarrassed him in front of everyone. Romeo: Waaah what are you doing?! My hair!! Mana: Hahahahaha what's this?! Looks like a pet dog! But Meg had flying up Mana's skirt that exposed her panties in front of them who have widened eyes and jaws dropped, some of them have nosebleeds and are blushed. At the silent moment, the screen turn off while becoming all black and a slap noise was heard. Later with everyone are inside of a bus and sitting together, Meg had the mark of the slap on her face, and she was in a bad mood because of Mana slapping her. Meg: Aah you haven't any sense of humor, it was for laughter. Mana: Of what? Show off my panties in front of everyone? While Hermione had her left fist posed on her cheek and holds her fan open in her right hand, while watched the argue between Meg and Mana. Meg: We should enjoy a little fun, and if we were not fun here in Okinawa, it gets boring. Mana: I talking about perverts around! We know that you had bad reputation of sexually harassing people! Hermione: Idiot. Meg rises up from from the bus seat with head turned. Meg: Everyone has to relax and have fun with. If you gets too excited, you can never find inner peace, Okinawa needed peace and tranquility. While she unconsciously and accidentally grabbed Kagerou's right boob, Meg turn her head towards Kegrous which shocked her in a comical way. Meg: Aaahh! Ms. Kouga! The anger veins appeared on Kagerou's right cheek while frowned angrily. Outside of the bus that rolled and headed to an unknown destination, a slap and Meg's scream were heard. Meg's voice: Ooowwww!! The camera screen rose to the blue sky with the sun shining. Koumori appears himself at the screen. Koumori: Into one of the Shounen cliches, there are episodes at the beach, the characters meet for a day at the beach or at the pool, where they have a maximum of Fanservice with the characters in swimsuit. Once arrived at this destination, everyone is in front the Okinawa island hotels along with a huge pool. Everyone are surprised, Hermione has sparkling eyes and being happy. Hermione: Whoooah! We're going to sleep in it?! Mana: It's a true paradise here, Regina had done well to take them to Okinawa to enjoy here on a summer vacation for two months! William holds his microphone. William: Okay, take attention please! Everyone must to gathered in groups and put your bathing suits and direction to the beach! Esther: We going to the beach? William: But first of all, I ask you all to welcomed the two hotel employees who are the members of the Iga clan... Akeginu and Koshirou Chikuma! Both are introduced in front to everyone with charm. Akeginu is known to be reincarnated as an Inugami but conserved her human form and Koshirou is known to be reincarnated as a Bakeneko but conserved his human form. The Iga clan are surprised, included Hotarubi and Yashamaru. Hotarubi: It's... It's Akeginu and Koshirou! Yashamaru: Really?! It's really them! Edward: Aaaaah she's too beautiful! I want to touch her chest! However, Fiore and Satella glared at Edward quickly which intimidated him. Edward: Okay okay! Koshirou: Thanks to come here in Okinawa Island hostels as tourists and to be many! Included the Kouga and Iga clans! Akeginu: To thanked you for coming here to Okinawa as many as they were, the Kouga and the Iga will organize a great banqueting festival where all the foods and aperitifs are at disposal at the end of the afternoon! Everyone was surprised that they were going to organize a party there. All: WHOAAAAAAH!!! Leo: Seriously?! A party there?! Sei: Really?! Juliet has sparkling eyes and thought they would have food around. Juliet: Ah roooooo! There are food around! Mana had a drop of sweat on her head. Mana: Juliet is really a food obsessed for such an anti-heroine. Koshirou: All at the beach and in swimsuits!! While everyone shouted with so much rejoicing. All: YEAAAAAHHH!!! Some minutes later at the Okinawa beach with everyone are in swimsuits, some of the Kouga clan such as Gyoubu Kasumi, Jousuke Udono, Jubei Jimushi and Shougen Kazamachi surfed in a wave with surfboards. Jousuke: It really shakes! I don't know how to control! He was struggling to keep the balance on a surfboard because of his heavy body and falls into the water. Jubei: Hahahaha! Jousuke, you're too bad! You could not do how to surfed on an ocean wave...! Aaaaaah! But the wave fell on him, found himself destabilizing and falling into the water. Gyoubu: Oryaaaaah! He made a jump from the top of the wave and made a figure holding his surfboard, and plunged into the water. Okoi: Hahahaha! Gyoubu made the surf number! Right, bro? Saemon: Some guys from the Kouga and Iga clans are actually ugly with such a look, no chance of attracting the feminine presence. Hotarubi: Yashamaru! While watched Yashamaru and Hotarubi together as she giving at her husband a bracelet with shells. Yashamaru: A bracelet made of shells. Thank you, my lovely wife. Okoi: Yashamaru was lucky enough to be as handsome, and to be married with the beautiful Hotarubi... I wonder if they will make a child together one day... Edward, Nenki and Rousai have a perverted expression when they seeing some girls such as Meg, Jo, Sei and Amy who was having fun sprinkling water from the beach. Edward, Nenki and Rousai: Uooohhh! Pretty girls in swimsuits! Nenki seeing Sei due of her breasts that bounced, he got nosebleeds. Nenki: Aaaah, a beautiful woman with an angel face and a strong chest! Suddenly, a beach ball had knocked Nenki accidentally crashing on Rousai and Edward to the sandy ground. It was revealed that Romeo, Tybalt, Chrno, Joshua, Azmaria, Satella, Fiore and Rosette have played the volleyball. Azmaria: Sorry! I throwing the ball by accident! Satella: Forget them, the three guys are perverts and it's well done for them. Nenki: Hey, I want to play with us! But Satella knocked him in the face. Meanwhile, Mirka, Astharoshe, Mary, Seth and Caterina are sitting on beach towels or pillaging beach chairs and to be sheltered under the umbrellas. Ion had just bought at them with pots of shaved ice. Ion: Here, I bring the shaved ice. Astharoshe: Well, it's not too early! I'm getting hot to waiting the shaved ice! Mirka: Thank you! Koumori appears himself at the screen. Koumori: Into one of the Shounen cliches, the main female protagonists have beautiful shapes such as a beautiful body. He leaves from the screen. Meanwhile, Hermione fishing, holding the fishing rod and kneeling until the fish came. Aguri: I don't know you could practice fishing. Hermione: I've no choice, it's the teacher Kouga who advised me to fishing... *sigh* Fishing bothered me a lot, and it's oppressive. She is about to give the fishing rod to Aguri. However, Kagerou glared angrily Hermione which scared her in a comical way and sweatdropped. Kagerou: Hermione-san! Hermione: Aah! Teacher?! Kagerou: Do you know how important fishing is to harness and increase patience and calm? If you give this fishing rod to Madoka, you know what you're going to get? Suddenly a fish bites to the hook, Hermione the fishing rod and tried to pull it with all her might. Hermione: It's heavy this damn fish! Lady Aguri! Help me!! Aguri was prepared helping Hermione but Kagerou stopped her. Kagerou: No, Madoka. This was part of Hermione's training. Ai: Hermione, do the best~ Kyuppi! Hermione: Don't you want to help me, you bastards?! Did you want to save themselves?! Kagerou shows the electric taser to threaten her. Hermione: Okay I'll do it! Aguri: I didn't think how much you was really strict towards Hermione, Mana told me everything about you... I feel admiration your way of educating Hermione and training her. You reminded me when I often lecturing the other girls and pushing them to become stronger. Hermione: Come ooooon!!! Finally, Hermione had managed to get his fishing rod and bring out an Akkorokamui which scared her in a comical way. Hermione: Eeeeek what is this horror?! The Akkorokamui catched Hermione with its tentacles. Hermione: Kyaaaaa heeeelp!! Someone can me heeelp! Kagerou: Keep your calm! Use your ninjutsu and your hybrid-form! Hermione: I won't! These tentacles are disgusting!! Meanwhile, Esther is walking around, Juliet looked at the charm that had attracted the boys like Conrad, Curio, Francisco, William, Leo, Kyohei. There are the hearts are appeared above of their heads and around of Juliet. Antonio and Regan ran laughing together. Regina, Sharuru and Mana have bulid the giant sandcastle. Esther finds herself banged against Abel accidentally, she blushes very quickly towards him. Abel: Are you okay, Sister Esther? Esther: F... Father Nightroad? Abel: You're really a superb woman, Sister Esther... especially with a swimsuit. Esther: R-Really? Abel: But when you blushes timidly, you is even more beautiful than before. Esther: Eh? Abel holds Esther's both shoulders. Abel: Now, close your eyes... Esther closed her eyes, Abel kissed at her lips secretly. After the secret kiss, Esther opens her eyes but does not understand the feelings that Abel feels for her. Abel: That's the feeling I feel for you, my love. Esther: Father Nightroad? What are you...? Suddenly, the female voices of happiness were heard. Juliet, Rosette and Meg's voices: Kyaaaaaah! He's beautifuuull! There are the new ones are coming, one of the two boys was called "Tsukune Aono", a Shinso Vampire, he was a teenager of 18 years old. He had a dark brown or black short hair and dark brown eyes. He was surrounded by girls attracted by his charm, included Juliet, Rosette, Meg, Sei, Regina, Fiore, Satella, Amy, and Seth. He is accompanied by his friends who are the yokai, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, Ruby Tojo and Kokoa Shuzen, and thus Gin Morioka who is a male werewolf. Satella: That boy is gorgeous! Fiore: He's cute! Koumori appears himself at the screen. Koumori: Finally, Tsukune and his gang eventually arrived and made their first appearances officially! They come from also from Youkai Academy, an school made only the students who are the youkai! And another thing. Into one of the Shounen cliches, a secondary character such as Tsukune becomes very popular. He leaves from the screen. Juliet is in kneeled stance in front of Tsukune's feet, Tsukune patted at Juliet's head which shocked Romeo and make him jealous. Tsukune: Ooh you're so cute. Romeo: He has dared to drag my little Juliet! Juliet: Ah roooooo! Tsukune patted at her head playfully. Romeo grabbed Tsukune's head suddenly. Romeo: Don't come near at Juliet, and she is my girlfriend! Tsukune: Aaah sorry! I didn't know that Juliet was your girlfriend! He came forward to Romeo. Tsukune: I was very popular with women and could not help myself to attract girls. Gin: Hi, my name is Ginei Morioka! Just call me Gin! Yukari: I'm Yukari Sendo! Mizore: Mizore Shirayuki. Ruby: Ruby Tojo. Kokoa: My name is Kokoa Shuzen! Koumori: Kokoa! He rushed towards Kokoa while she hugged at him happily. Kokoa: Ko! Oh, Ko! I really miss you! Tsukune: We came to Okinawa not only to take the holidays, but also to find our missing friend for over 6 months. Kokoa: I've heard that the other Onmyouji-Precures are here in Okinawa. My half older sister was an Onmyouji-Precure since 6 months ago. Danjou Kouga hold his microphone while finally announced. Danjou: Everyone was gathering in the dining room, and it is 5 pm in the late afternoon! Later with everyone was asleep and sat on chairs around a huge golden round table, waited for food prepared by the Kouga and Iga clans. Juliet: Geeez I'm so starving. Mana who held the microphone, Regina, Sharuru, Aguri, Ai, Ira, Mammo and Bel who also presented themselves. Mana: You take attention please! Before the banquet is ready, we thank you for your understanding! That's why we announced the arrival of our friends who are also guests... Rikka Hishikawa! Makoto Kenzaki! Alice Yotsuba! Raquel, Dabyi and Lance! Rosette: Hey, it seems to have seen Rikka somewhere. Rikka: Thank you for having welcomed us as guests! Makoto: We came from the fabulous Oogai Town. Alice: We came from another Precure team named the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure, the legendary warriors who had saved the world from creatures call the Jikkochus and defeat Proto Jikkochu! Everyone applauds their come. All: WHOAAAAAAH!!! Suddenly, the doors are opened while Danjou, Ogen and the remaining Kouga and Iga clans brought food carts prepared and cooked. Ogen: The dinner was ready to be served! Danjou: We're sorry to have made wait as long as you are really very numerous among us. Sending a lot of food prepared by the Iga clan, Juliet, Hermione, Mana, Sharuru, Romeo and Regina are happy. Juliet, Hermione, Mana, Sharuru, Romeo and Regina: Uuooooooh! Yummy!! Sending a lot of food prepared by the Kouga clan, Rosette, Azmaria, Rikka, Raquel, Chrno and Ira are happy. Rosette, Azmaria, Rikka, Raquel, Chrno and Ira: Waaaaah amazing! Sending a lot of food prepared, Meg, Jo, Alice, Lance, Sei and Mammo are happy. Meg, Jo, Alice, Lance, Sei and Mammo: Uwaaaaaah! Delicious!! Sending a lot of food prepared, Esther, Ion, Makoto, Dabyi, Abel and Bel are happy. Esther, Ion, Makoto, Dabyi, Abel and Bel: Oh yeaaaaaah!! Danjou: But before you start eating, let's put our hands together before we start eating. Everyone putting their hands together, some of them like Rosette, Esther, Hermione, Azmaria, Ion, Astharoshe, Father Remington, Abel, Joshua, Edward, Satella, Fiore, Seth, Mary, Caterina and Mirka, have making a christian-like praying hands. Ogen: Oh, some of them are the christian ones. Danjou and Ogen: We thanked for all these meals prepared together! Enjoy your meal! All: Enjoy your meal!! When Juliet had eaten a bite of Kobe Beef. Juliet: Ah roooooo! Delicious! The Kobe beef is so amazing, it come from Tajima strain of Wagyu cattle that raised in Hyogo Prefecture! While Mana and Sharuru eating the ramen, she was shocked to seen Juliet who eating so much of food. Mana: Aaaaaah Juliet eaten so much food more than us! She had emptied all dishes! Hermione eating the Japanese curry. Hermione: Miss Mana, Juliet is a Hanyou. She had reputation of eating as much food as a normal human like any other Hanyou, you should watch about Lord Romeo and Lord Tybalt. She discovered that Romeo and Tybalt have also eaten so much food also and had empty plates after every meal eaten. Mana: Wuaaaaah! For real?! Regina: *giggled* It's really the party! Francisco, Cordelia and Benvolio have eaten the bowls of Kitsune Udon. Cordelia: Woooh the Kitsune Udon is delicious! Curio had drinked the Japanese sake and eaten the sashimi based on the takifugu. Curio: Aaaah, the Japanese sake is still so good! This dish considered very refined, the good sashimi with takifugu! Edward and Rosette eating the muffins and she eating also the sushis with her chopsticks. Rosette: Speak of the devil and appears! Muffins is my favorite food! It's our little Jesus who melts in our mouths!! Azmaria and Joshua: Azmazing! The meals prepared by the Kouga clan! Satella and Fiore were very happy seeing the luxurious dish of Otoro sushi. Satella: The otoro are extremely expensive that can reach nearly a thousand yen! Fiore: Look at this, the otoro looks more like meat than the bluefin tuna! Rosette: Hey, Chrno! To taste these delicious crabs and lobsters! She shown at Chrno at plate of crabs and lobsters which scared him as he was afraid from crustaceans. Chrno: Aaaaah! I hates crustaceans! Ira take the plate of crustaceans and want to eat with Rikka. Ira: Thanks! I want to eat with Rikka! Want some? Leo and Mammo drinked the beer happily and their face are blushed. Leo and Mammo: Aaaah! The beer is so good! While seeing Meg, Jo, Sei and Amy eaten together. Meg noticed Alice who drinks tea and eats properly and correctly, Meg is at first suspicious of Alice. Meg: Hey, you! Alice: Huh? Meg: Are you a noble? Alice: *giggled* I was the heir of the Yotsuba Zaibatsu, I'm also Mana and Rikka's childhood friend. I wasn't a spoiled child that you thinking... So, I'll offer to invite you into a tea party with me, this helps to know more about me and discussing together, right? Meg nodded and agrees but remains suspicious of Alice. While Abel and Bel have eaten food playfully and also with sweet foods, Makoto noticed Esther and would like to get to know her. Makoto reached out to Esther happily and came forward. Makoto: Hi! My name is Makoto Kenzaki! You know my name in my presentation! I would like to know your name! Esther: ... My name is... Esther... Sister Esther Blanchett... Makoto: Really nice your name! In this case, I can cuddle you! She is preparing to rush toward her, but Ion grabbed Makoto's head firmly. Ion: No way! Makoto: Heeey let go! I want a hug to Esther! Ion: Never would I leave a guy like you who makes a hug to my Esther, or I'll kill you! Esther: (Makoto wasn't a boy, but a girl as she was a Precure that only girls can transform themselves.) Makoto: You've a fit of jealousy, because you want to keep Esther alone as you found her cute! Ion release his grab from Makoto as he blushed. Ion: Are you crazy to say that?! Then Makoto hugged at Esther, who makes her blush with embarrassment. Ion is very angry and ready to fight against her. Ion: Esther is mine! No one was approaching her! Mirka: My grandson never really change, but just a little bit. And he's in love with Esther. Once Juliet had finished her plate of food. Juliet: I'm still hungry! I want more! She steals Rosette's plate full of food which angered her. Rosette: Hey! It's my plate of food! They will fight as usual. Juliet raises her right arm that holds Rosette's plate and grabbed at Rosette's face with her left hand. Rosette: Give me back! While Aguri give a spoonful of Japanese curry at Ai watched at Tsukune, Gin, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby and Kokoa who eaten together. Yukari and Kokoa: Yummy! Too yummy! Jigorou: It was the youth of today, everyone is free and everyone is enjoying their life... Akeginu-dono, Tenzen, look what they make... The scene shown with Juliet and Rosette fighting as usual as she tries to get her plate of food and Juliet had held a piece of cooked meat in her jaws while Mana and Rikka are trying to stop them. The scene shown with Alice and Meg who eating together as Meg remain suspicious towards Alice. The scene shown with Ion sulking, his arms crossed and eyes closed while Abel scolded him with a finger pointed at Makoto, who had been beaten, while Esther conforted her. The scene shown with Ai, Sharuru, Raquel, Lance and Dabyi have eating their foods together. Tenzen is a bit sad. Tenzen: If only Oboro-sama and Gennosuke are there, they have been missing for over 6 months have passed after having sealed Orochi. Oboro-sama is one of the first person to become an Onmyouji-Precures. 400 years passed after this tragedy between the Kouga and the Iga, and we are all reincarnated as the youkai. Intermission. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi appears in the first eyecatch while Taiyou Amaterasu appears in the second eyecatch. While Aguri eating her food, she had seen the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku in them that is invisible to themselves except Aguri. Aguri: (Huh? What's going on... I feel like, can I really see the Mugen Furyoku's energy flow?) She sees the scene where Juliet and Rosette possess this flow of energy in them, but Mana and Rikka does not possess a flow of energy. Aguri: (Why? Mana and Rikka do not have this energy flow, unlike Juliet, Rosette and Regina?) Juliet and Rosette kept fighting between themselves while Mana and Rikka hold them back by force and Regina make the morality to them. Then at the scene with Makoto have not the energy flow into herself unlike Esther, Abel, Ion and Mammo. Aguri: (Makoto too, who does not have this...) Then she glanced her both hands that felt the energy flow. Aguri: (How... I can seen the energy flow? No one but me who can see it...) Then at the scene with Alice had not the energy flow into herself unlike Meg. Aguri: (Alice possesses not this energy flow too...) And thus with the fairies except Ai who have not the energy flow in themselves. Aguri: (Sharuru, Raquel, Lance and Dabyi have not the energy flow... Ai is the only to have it... I don't understand, what's going on? It may be to the supernatural powers?) Meanwhile outside of the Okinawa islands hostels, Maria floated in the air and she was prepared to summoned an Ayakashi, she smirked maliciously. Maria She shown her hand palm as she prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Maria: Go, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! She creates a seal from her palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like as a Akkorokamui. Ayakashi: Ayakashiiiiii! Maria: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 21 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 20 Pentagram Seals into the Dragon's Gate. Return with the confrontation with an Ayakashi. Maria: Shake your tentacles and destroy this island! Ayakashi: Uooooh!! It begins to shacked its tentacles and attacked the Okinawa islands hostels. Inside of one from the hostels that shook, everyone have noticed this, Juliet sniffing the smell from the danger. Juliet: This smell... Koumori: It comes from there! An Ayakashi is around! Mana: Evacuate everyone! We must take shelter! Everyone panicked and shouted in panic while Danjou and Ogen keep their calm and guild them to run away to take shelter, Remington, Kagerou and Astharoshe guild them to the safe place. Danjou: Please, keep your calm! Ogen: Don't panic! Put yourself in the shelter! But yet the remaining group stay here are Juliet, Hermione, Romeo, Rosette, Azmaria, Chrno, Meg, Jo, Sei, Esther, Ion and Abel. There are also Tsukune and Koumori stay with them and going to help them. Tsukune: We are youkai, we are ready to help you. I'm able to see the Ayakashis too. We also knew about the Onmyouji-Precures, just like Moka besides. I made the decision to join you as an ally. Koumori! Koumori so turned into a giant nodachi while Tsukune turned into a Shinso Vampire, his hair become silver, his eyes become bloody red while the wings grows from his back, his body became muscular and take the black, silver and red color. He take Koumori as a nodachi form that allowed him to fight. Tsukune: Should be prepared, the Ayakashi arrives! The Ayakashi destroys the wall of the dining room with its tentacles, Maria was there too. However, Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto, Sharuru, Raquel, Lance and Dabyi could not see the Ayakashi due the lack of the ability to see the supernatural things. Maria: You are finally, I finally find you. It appears that only the two Onmyouji-Precures own their own Daikoujin Forms. Is it wrong? Jo: Maria. Maria: I'm looking forward to seeing it. Or I would be very annoyed, and that's just the hype. Mana: We will not let you ruin our vacation in Okinawa! Sharuru: You provoke us, that's it! Rikka: You want war, right? Raquel: Just fight, if you dare! Alice: Where is this monster you created? Lance: What a monster? Makoto: Are you the monster disguising as a human? Dabyi: Perhaps. Aguri: I can see it! Ai: I see it! During the DokiDoki Cures' transformation sequence, it is first shown as Sharuru as a Lovely Commune comes, then a Transformation Lovead gets inserted and then it shows four screens. Mana, Rikka, Alice and Makoto: Pretty Cure, Love Link! Sharuru, Raquel, Lance and Dabyi: L-O-V-E! They then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. Aguri will then prepare to transform into Cure Ace with the Love Eyes Palette provided by Ai. Aguri: Pretty Cure, Dress Up! Ai: Kyuppirappa!! She summoned the Love Eyes Palette. Aguri places her own Cure Lovead on the Love Eyes Palette, she grabs the make-up stick and taps the Royal Crystals placed on the palette. Then all of them fly as then Mana's hair starts to turn yellow and her hair ornaments start to come also then Rikka's hair also comes with the ornaments, also Alice's hair comes up with the ornaments and then Makoto's hair starts to come and then she raises her arms as then her gloves come out. After, Cure Sword's dress comes up as then the other cures get their dress. After that, Cure Heart's gloves show up as then Cure Diamond's boots come out and then Cure Rosetta's ribbon comes out and right after Cure Sword's jewel purple heart comes. She appears in a flash spinning around and growing up a bit, then creating the flames that ignited her. Her costume appears from the flames. Then Cure Heart rotates as then she introduces herself, right after Cure Diamond comes and introduces herself as then Cure Rosetta introduces herself and then Cure Sword also introduces herself and then Cure Ace also introduces herself. Cure Heart: Overflowing Love! Cure Heart! Cure Diamond: The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond! Cure Rosetta: The Sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta! Cure Sword: The blade of courage! Cure Sword! Cure Ace: The Trump Card of Love! Cure Ace! My beauty is the proof of justice. Finally flying, they raise their hands and did their pose as they declare themselves. Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword and Cure Ace: Resonate, the heartbeat of love! Dokidoki! Pretty Cure! Maria: Ara, they are the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure? Don't make me laugh. Cure Heart: Oh, poor beast who has forgotten love, I, Cure Heart, will get back your heart-pounding excitement! Cure Diamond: I cannot forgive you for trampling on everyone's feelings! I, Cure Diamond, will be the one to cool your rage! Cure Rosetta: Only love makes the world go round. Now, you and I will nurture that love. Cure Sword: I, Cure Sword, will cut down your ambitions with my blade of love! Cure Ace: With a single wink, I shall remove the chaos in your heart! Juliet: It's our turn! Before to transform, they using their Spiritual Paintbrush, they pushed the button, and draw the kanjis of "太陽" (Taiyō), "月" (Tsuki), "空" (Sora), "陸" (Riku). Juliet, Rosette, Meg and Esther: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The kanjis begin to shine. The transformation begins, they flying in the various color bodies into the many long shoji doors as background, except for heads and features, glowing with the various lights. At first Cure Amaterasu's zoris and white tabi socks appears on her feet. Then Cure Tsukiyomi's traditional Onmyouji outfit appears, so her deep blue hakama appears, a deep blue top of kimono with wide sleeves. Her Spiritual Paintbrush is turning into a cloud-like disc with two lightnings who look like as a cross and placed on Cure Susanoo's back. Cure Sakuya's red hair become pink with white tips and become long, and a long hairpin on her hair. The Onmyouji-Precures then runs behind of the long shoji doors as background before the shoji doors are opened, and surged outside the shoji doors and landing on the ground and introducing themselves as their Cure-forms. Cure Amaterasu: The Sun Goddess, the Howling of the Hungry Wolf! Cure Amaterasu! Posing afterward with a wolf as background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Amaterasu: Making an Appearance! Cure Tsukiyomi: The Moon Goddess, the Flight of the Swan! Cure Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a swan for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! Cure Susanoo: The Sky Goddess, the Rage of the Lion! Cure Susanoo! Posing afterward with a lion as background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Susanoo: Making an Appearance! Cure Sakuya: The Land Goddess, The Roar of the Polar Bear! Cure Sakuya! Making an Appearance! Posing afterward with a polar bear for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Sakuya: Making an Appearance! They raised their Spiritual Paintbrush to make lines with the kanjis are appeared (坎 Kan) (離 Ri) (兌 Da!) (震 Shin). Cure Amaterasu, Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo and Cure Sakuya: North! South! West! East! Yin and Yang! Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Was Here! The name of the group in katakana appears on the screen. The transformation sequence is completed. Maria: My name is Maria. Simple Precures like you who can not see the Ayakashis on the physical plane because of the lack of the ability to see any supernatural things, you are burdens from the second zone. She snaps her fingers in ordered to her Ayakashi to activate the supernatural power that look like as the tentacles to captured Hermione, Azmaria, Jo and Ion for prevented them to transformed into the Shikigami-Fairies. Azmaria: Tentacles?! Hermione: It's disgusting! Maria: The Shikigami-Fairies are also supernatural beings who are invisible to the Precures, fairies and normal humans, only in their true forms. If I remember correctly, Hermione, Azmaria, Jo and Ion were the Holy Beasts of Kyoto. However, there is one last Holy Beast of Kyoto, she's endowed with the appearance of a black tortoise and which is known as the "Shikigami of Winter". Regina: What are we gonna do? Heart, Diamond, Rosetta and Sword could not seen the Ayakashi physically! Cure Ace: Go and say that we must attack this Maria, that's all! Regina: Alright! Heart, Diamond, Rosetta, Sword! The only thing we can do is attack Maria! Cure Heart: *nodded and looked seriously* Right! Let's go, girls! They nodded and rushed towards Maria along with Romeo, Chrno, Abel and Tsukune. Then, Cure Susanoo and Cure Sakuya are going to fight against the Ayakashi. Cure Tsukiyomi: Amaterasu, we must use our Daikoujin Form! Cure Amaterasu: Already? In the transformation sequence, before to transform, Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi send their Daikoujin Omamoris with a pentagram appears. Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi: Pretty Cure, Giant Descended God! Both Daikoujin Omamori are transformed into the crimson and deep blue torii gates while they enters into them. Just after being transformed, they then flying in the long crimson and deep blue torii alley as a background, before five shoji doors alley opens while she flying straight ahead, and surged outside the torii door and landing on the ground. Taiyou Amaterasu: The Sunshine of Love, the Hungry Wolf's Heart! Taiyou Amaterasu! Posing afterward with a Sun for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Taiyou Amaterasu: Making an Appearance! Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: The Moonlight of Happiness, the White Swan's Soul! Mangetsu Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a Full Moon for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! The transformation sequences is complete. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Cold-Blooded Style! The moon on her back is shining and become more intense, her midnight blue hair became white while her long braid turned into two wings-like hair. Taiyou Amaterasu: Hot-Blooded Style! The sun on her back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense, her crimson hair with her wolf ears and tail become burning flames, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly. While the DokiDoki! Cures, Chrno and Romeo attacked Maria with their punches and kicks, Tsukune attacked Maria with Koumori as a nodachi form, but she blocked him by grabbing with her hand. Cure Sakuya used the Divine Talisman with the power to create the mist in order to confused the Ayakashi. Cure Sakuya: Precure, White Flower Whirlwind! She began to dance around for summoned a whirlwind of white cherry blossoms to inflict damage on many targets. Once the mist dissipated, Cure Susanoo make her new attack. Cure Susanoo: Precure, Heaven Seal! She make the prayer gestures by crossed both little fingers and joins the three fingers, which created a circle who caught her target inside the circle. Maria: So quick that it's your way of being transformed... But, look rather opposite. The Ayakashi's tentacles turned into the blades and attacked Cure Sakuya and Cure Susanoo, she send the Divine Talisman with the power to created the spiritual barrier. But it broken easily the spiritual shield, and sliced them that neutralized her transformation, both are wounded and being defeated. Esther: Aaaaaah! Meg: Aaaaah! Cure Ace kicked at the Ayakashi's face while Regina sliced its tentacles as the blood gushed due the cuts performed that fall in the floor. Regina: Ace! Cure Ace then inserts the Cure Lovies into the Magical Lovely Pad, and three silver mirrors surround the Ayakashi in a triangular formation. Cure Ace: Ace Mirror Flash!! She then spins around and waves her hand over her Lovely Pad, the first mirror reflecting a beam of light into the second. Cure Ace then waves her hand over the Lovely Pad two more times, and the second mirror reflects the beam of light to the third, and the third to the first. The light then intensifies, blinding the Ayakashi and anyone else nearby. Cure Ace was prepared to used Ace Shot with her Love Kiss Rouge, placed her own Cure Lovies on the device and the mirror-like shot out of it to her. Cure Ace: Ace Sh-! But it was cut short when the Ayakashi snatched out the Love Kiss Rouge from Cure Ace's hand. Then captured Cure Ace with its tentacle, clutched firmly. Cure Ace: Gh... Damn. It was revealed that the tentacles have be grown again to gain its new tentacles and transformed into the blades. Maria: It's useless, my Ayakashi is stronger than ever! Kill the Precures! They are useless! Then, attacked secretly at Cure Heart, Cure Sword, Cure Rosetta and Cure Diamond which shocked Tsukune, Romeo, Chrno and Abel, the blood spread and stained at the floor and wall. Cure Heart check her hand stained with her own blood. Cure Heart: That's... blood?! Cure Diamond: How bloody were we?! Maria was a monster or what?! Maria: I didn't do anything at all... But on the other hand, the four of you, you are unable to see the Ayakashi which is yet before your eyes! For without this ability to see supernatural things, you could do nothing to find the weak point nor to fight physically! Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Ice Feather! She raise her Yata Mirror at the air to create a blue seal from the sky to drop ice feathers on the Ayakashi. But it projected Mangetsu Tsukiyomi away, she landed on the wall and jumped to attack with her Yata Mirror as a sword form and Regina stabbed her Miracle Dragon Glaive at the Ayakashi's head which released Cure Ace. Taiyou Amaterasu dashed the Ayakashi and slashed its right eye with her claws. Ayakashi: Gyoooooo!! She projected the Ayakashi away and out from the damaged hotel and fell into the pool, she come near towards the pool and was prepared to used Burning Sunrise. Taiyou Amaterasu: Overkill, Precure! Burning... However and suddenly, Maria send a spectral-like energy flow towards Taiyou Amaterasu that engulfed her. Inside of her own mind as Juliet herself, she had a vision of her own past where a baby cry was heard, it was revealed that her late mother as a full Inugami who carrying Juliet as a baby who's crying, has been wounded by Leontes with his sword. Juliet: M-Mother...? Then, another vision where her child-self has been bullied and persecuted. Juliet: No, I don't want that again. Young Juliet: Stooop! Civilan 1: Go away, you monster! Civilian 2: Mutt! Civilan 3: Die, demon! Young Juliet: Leave me alone! Stoopp!! I told you to stop right away! Her appearance begins to change, her amber/cooper eyes become shining blue with wards becomes the slits, her hands becoming wolf paws, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly and her demoniac personality take over on her. Juliet: Please, stop. Young Juliet: Roaaaaaah! Civilan 1: Iiiih! A... A monster! She had mortally wounding many of them, even one of them who has been killed brutally, shredded and dismembered, where she's soaked by blood. Juliet clutched her head with her both hands and closed her eyes firmly. Juliet: STOOOOOPPP!! Back to reality, while the spectral energy flow circled around but still engulfed. Taiyou Amaterasu: WAAAAAAH!!! Romeo: Oh no! It starts again! Taiyou Amaterasu freed herself from the spectral energy flow. However, she lost the control of herself as the sun on her back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense and shining. Then a seal appears around of her, then she made a sun-shaped big circle with the movements of her arms, to create a solar blast to her target. Followed at this, the Burning Sunrise explodes that incinerates the village of Okinawa islands and the hotels, endangers many innocent humans and the screams were heard. Yukari: What's that! Ruby: Flames?! Yukari: Mizore! Mizore created a icy wall in order to protect the people from flames while Yukari and Ruby used their magics to manipulate water and to put out the fire. Mizore: It's not enough! The fire is far too violent! Gin: This is not the time to break! The village is likely to be reduced to ashes and residents with! Return during the battle with such a housefire that is quite violent that would incinerate the entire whole area because of the Burning Sunrise, included the Ayakashi. However, night fell, Taiyou Amaterasu losing her transformation and her Hanyou traits with. Juliet: *gasped* What's that? She looked around from the fire nearby around. Juliet: A housefire... No, it's really me who did that...? She was suddenly captured by the Ayakashi with the tentacles. Juliet: Aaaah! Romeo: It's horrible! She cremated Okinawa all over! We'll all burn there! And Juliet, she's... Hermione: Not yet! I've the Phoenix Feather that will all arrange this! She shown the fabulous Phoenix Feather who is Hermione's another ability. Hermione: This feather which allowed to fulfill any wish, it also contains the vital energy draws from myself... Please, my Phoenix Feather, makes the whole fire put out and the Okinawa turned back as before. She send her Phoenix Feather at the air, then it begin to shine. That allowed the whole fire to go out and Okinawa was back as before as if nothing had happened. Hermione collapsed due of her vital energy draws from herself, Sharuru and the DokiDoki! mascots rushed at her. Sharuru: Ai, go to heal her! Ai: Kyuppirappa!! She healed Hermione with her magical power. She was healed thanks of Ai, she gets up slightly. Hermione: Thanks, Ai. Juliet: Uwaaaaah! The tentacles clasp her very hard as she is in agony. Maria: Diiiiiee! The Ayakashi is preparing to kill. However, a female voice was heard and prepared to perform her attack. Cure Izanami's voice: Overkill, Precure! Death Beam! A deadly beam aimed at the Ayakashi that pierced it, which has released Juliet from the tentacles. Juliet: Aaah! Romeo: Juliet! He rushed to catch Juliet from the falling. Juliet: Romeo... The Ayakashi is not yet be destroyed but yet furious. Shortly after 10 seconds have passed, the mysterious Onmyouji-Precure landed suddenly and introduced herself. Her name is Cure Izanmi, known as the Death Goddess. As Cure Izanami, she wearing a black traditional Onmyouji-outfit, consisting of a black and silver hakama, a black top of kimono with wide sleeves, zoris, and white tabi. She wears bat wings on her back, she has also her main weapon, Amenonuhoko, a naginata. She had the long silver hair and blood red eyes. Maria: The Bat of... Shuzen? Cure Izanami: This is the nickname that was given by the Guardians of Yomi such as you. Indeed, it is me, Cure Izanami. I came here to find Kurumu, because it's been over six months since she disappeared... Learn your place! Maria: Is it by chance you're...? Cure Ace: What? Cure Izanami? It's really her? Ayakashi: Ooooh!! It was prepared to attacked Cure Izanami with one of its tentacles. However, she glared angrily at the Ayakashi and pointed her finger, because she had to hide something dangerous. Cure Izanami: You don't know yet, but you're already dead! The Ayakashi's tentacle stops suddenly before reached at Cure Izanami. Suddenly, the tentacle begins to destroy and crushed from within, which exploded suddenly and the blood giggled and stain on Cure Izanami and Maria, while everyone are surprised. Ayakashi: Gyoooooooh! Its body has been destroyed and disappeared, while a Divine Talisman with the power to repaired the ripped clothes. Cure Izanami take the Divine Talisman. Maria: No, it's impossible! Cure Izanami: No one, can escape death. Because it can take any form of life, and I'm the Death Goddess... Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Moka: Well, well, that's the big day now I've just appeared. Tsukune: Why did you take the Magatama Jewel? Moka: Are you talking about this sacred treasure? Tsukune: You're really not cool, you have to give back this jewel to Juliet. Moka: No. Tsukune: Come on! Moka: I said no! Tsukune: Juliet could not fight without the Magatama Jewel! Moka: I have a good reason to take this sacred jewel, do you understand? Tsukune: But then, explain why? Moka: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Okinawa Arc. The Fifth Goddess! Cure Izanami Appears! Tsukune: Are you listened to me?Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:Transcripts Category:New Allies Saga